


Whopper

by XiaoHuo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Natasha are idiots and they love torturing people, Gen, neither of them should ever be left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoHuo/pseuds/XiaoHuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's hungry and they make a stop at McDonald's. <br/>The kid behind the counter probably wished he had taken the day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whopper

Clint is hungry so they decide to stop by at the closest McDonald's.

"I'll have a Whopper, please" Clint says.

"Ehm, we don't sell those here," the Cap-wearing teenager behind the counter says, "you can have a hamburger, a cheeseburger or maybe a McRib?"

"I'll have a WHOPPER" repeats Clint, enunciating the word like he is talking to someone very very dim.

"uhm, like I said. You'll have to pick out one of the items listed on the menu above my head", says the boy shyly.

Natasha understands why the kid is intimidated. Clint Barton looks impressive even when he is not wearing his Haweye uniform, he is all lean muscle. Right now he is wearing black cargo pants and a right purple shirt.

"Well then, " continues Clint "I'd like to have a whopper".

"Listen, sir. This is McDonald's."

"whopper whopper whopper"

"We don't have those here, " the boy whines "they only sell them at Burger King".

"Well, then you'll just have to go to Burger King and by one for me, BUDDY!"

Slowly Clint is loosing his cool.

"Come on, just give the guy his Whopper," Natasha tries to intervene in the fight.

"It's my right to get a Whopper here, everybody gets the Whopper here, and I don't see why I should not get a Whopper here just because…" Clint hesitates for a split second, smirks at Natasha and then stays in his annoying character "just because I'm wearing purple you wont get me my whopper."

"I'll have to ask you to leave now."

"I'll have to ask you to give me my Whopper now!" says Clint.

"Look, I'm calling Security," says the boy, his finger is already resting above a red button.

"I'm not leaving until you give me my rightful whopper," replies Clint

"Okay, " comes the meek response from the boy. He turns away from Clint and looks expectantly at Natasha "what can I get you ma'am?"

"Oh, I think I'll take a Whopper with French fries and a Sprite"

The boy presses the button and right away two burly men storm towards Clint and Natasha. They look like they'd barely be able to string two sentences together but they were put in pretty uniforms with the most important word written on it SECURITY

Clint shouts: "An idiot in uniform is still an idiot"

Only seconds later they are being pushed out of the door (they could have easily broken free, but that might have caused even more of a scene).

When the boy behind the counter already sighs with relieve, Natasha manages to squeeze her head trough the door once more. She yells in a heavy Russian accent: "You'll regret this Yanks! Remember Saigon!"

They walk away in anger, not even a small smile betraying how much fun both of them are having with this.

"What now?"

"Now, 'Tash, we'll just have to go to Burger King and order a BigMac"

"Vive la resistance"


End file.
